Oksimoron
by Kenzeira
Summary: Lee Seung-gil terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan.


**OKSIMORON**

 **J** ean- **J** acques Leroy & Lee **Seung** -gil

* * *

Bermula dari halo, berlanjut ke tahap-tahap lebih intim, lalu diakhiri kata selamat tinggal.

Menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama, menjelajahi Seoul, mengitari ke tempat-tempat tertentu yang menyajikan peninggalan sejarah; berupa bangunan-bangunan lama, pakaian tradisional, soju—soju lagi, dinikmati di pinggiran jalan (biarkan orang-orang memandang heran, tidak cuma lelaki itu pelancong dari negeri nun jauh di Kanada sana, masih banyak turis asing lain yang lebih menarik untuk dilirik).

Jean-Jacques Leroy—disingkat menjadi JJL, seharusnya. Tapi dia mempersingkat menjadi JJ saja (lebih sederhana dan keren, katanya). Dia merupakan skater es yang terkenal dengan slogan noraknya (ini merujuk pada pendapat pribadi Lee Seung-gil); _it's JJ style_! Ditambah gaya menyebalkan menggunakan tangan, menyilang dan entah apa lagi. Jean-Jacques tampak senang dengan liburannya kali ini. Dia tak henti-henti tersenyum lebar dan memaksa Seung-gil untuk bersulang soju (ah, barangkali mulai mabuk). Dia juga mengatakan sesuatu yang agak lucu, katanya; kenapa kau tidak mengenakan yukata seperti mereka?

Seung-gil tak bisa menahan senyum geli, raut datarnya sesekali berubah juga. Ia membetulkan; pakaian tradisional Korea Selatan itu bukan yukata, tapi hanbok. Yukata adalah pakaian tradisional dari negara tempat Katsuki Yuuri dilahirkan, yakni Jepang. Jean sepertinya memang sedikit mabuk, lelaki itu berdalih Korea dan Jepang tampak sama saja—ditambah Cina. Lalu mereka membicarakan pakaian tradisional dari masing-masing negara serta adat istiadat yang kurang lazim. Jean mendengarkan setengah linglung, dia juga bicara setengah linglung. Seung-gil memutuskan untuk merampas botol soju dalam rengkuhan lelaki tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Seung-gil, aku gagal meraih medali emas di Grand Prix."

Tentu saja ia tahu, astaga. Ia juga merupakan salah satu peserta yang gagal waktu itu. Tapi Jean tidak sepenuhnya gagal. Dia berhasil meraih gelar juara ketiga dan itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Ah, Seung-gil enggan mengingatnya. Itu bahkan pertunjukan skater paling buruk yang pernah ia persembahkan di atas es (dan ia hanya bisa menangis ditemani pelatihnya—seseorang yang beku sedingin es bahkan menangis karena kegagalan). Sementara Jean, meskipun ada kesalahan kecil, banyak para pendukung yang menyoraki namanya, menyemangati hingga lelaki itu bangkit dan mampu mempersembahkan yang terbaik. Seung-gil melihat dirinya sendiri. Tak ada pendukung yang menyorakinya. Tidak ada sama sekali.

"Setidaknya kau meraih gelar juara ketiga—dan kau memiliki banyak pendukung setia."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

Lalu apa. Seung-gil memandang segelas soju dalam genggaman, ia lantas beralih memandang botol milik Jean yang kini berada di tangannya. Ia memilih untuk meneguk sementara Jean merenungkan entah apa—renungan yang sebentar lagi meledak dalam hitungan detik.

"Aku tidak bisa menikahi Bella. Aku berjanji akan menikahinya kalau aku mendapat medali emas—tapi aku gagal."

Gelas seakan diremas. Seung-gil meneguk sampai tandas. "Aku tidak ingin bicara soal Bella. Kau sedang bersamaku, setidaknya bicaralah tentang dirimu sendiri—atau tentang apa yang bisa kita lakukan sehabis ini. Bukankah kau berlibur kemari untuk melenyapkan penatmu itu—bersamaku, Jean?"

"Seung-gil, aku …"

Seung-gil merasa kepalanya sedikit sakit. Berdenyut, berdenyut. Ia memandang wajah Jean-Jacques di hadapannya—agak buram. Ia mengerjapkan mata, mencoba melihat dengan benar. Wajah itu kini tampak jelas. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan, rambut hitam dengan potongan undercut serta sepasang mata biru tua; sepasang mata yang membuatnya tenggelam. Seung-gil linglung sebelum akhirnya mendekat dan menempelkan bibir dalam ciuman singkat. Jean tidak sempat bereaksi, tapi lelaki itu enggan mengakhiri. Kepalanya ditarik kembali. Bibir menyatu lembut, sedikit basah dan terbuka, seakan lupa bahwa mereka berada di tengah-tengah keramaian; di pinggir jalan tempat soju dijajakan, di antara lalu-lalang orang-orang yang bertandang, para pelancong-pelancong, mereka tidak peduli dan memilih untuk tetap hanyut dalam ciuman.

.

* * *

.

Seingat Jean-Jacques, Lee Seung-gil selalu begitu.

Kalau sudah sepenuhnya mabuk, dia akan hilang akal dan mencium bibir siapa saja yang berada dekat dengannya. Jumlah korban tidak perlu ditanya—bahkan Nishigori Takeshi kena imbasnya, pria yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak kembar tiga itu. Lebih parah lagi, ciuman tersebut dilakukan tepat di depan sang istri, Nishigori Yuuko. Semua orang seakan maklum. Seung-gil selalu hilang kendali. Sepatutnya tidak ada yang membolehkan lelaki itu mabuk di sembarang tempat, kalau-kalau tidak ingin kena ciuman. Sebab, Jean juga merupakan salah satu korban.

Semua bermula ketika Seung-gil pertama kali menginjak usia legal untuk minum. Mereka minum-minum sampai mabuk. Saat itu, Jean dan Seung-gil duduk bersebelahan. Ciuman yang tak sengaja dilayangkan membuat orang-orang bersorak-sorai menertawakan. Tapi Jean tidak bisa menertawakan kekonyolan Seung-gil, sama sekali. Ia terlalu terpana sampai ikut hilang kendali. Tubuhnya terlalu jujur. Melihat Seung-gil lemas tak berdaya dengan pipi merona serta bibir merah delima setengah terbuka dan sepasang mata sayu yang mengundang, bagaimana mungkin Jean tidak terangsang.

Lee Seung-gil terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. Lelaki itu sepenuhnya berdarah Asia—kulit putih bersih tanpa cela, wajah tampan sekaligus cantik dan memiliki aura yang … yang entah, sulit untuk dijabarkan. Sepertinya lelaki mana pun setuju bahwa Seung-gil sangat menarik dan menggoda (terlebih dia amat pendiam, bertolak-belakang dengan keadaannya ketika mabuk—dan itu menambah poinnya sebagai lelaki yang mampu menarik lelaki lagi).

Setelah insiden ciuman itu, ada sekian ciuman-ciuman lain (diam-diam). Jean menikmati ketika Seung-gil pasrah. Mereka tak bisa menyalahkan siapa yang paling hilang kendali, sebab yang demikian itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Jean merasa berdosa pada kekasihnya—yang kini telah resmi menjadi tunangannya; Isabella Yang; Bella. Bagaimanapun, ia yang telah melepas pelatuk (demikianlah ia mengistilahkan, ia melepas pelatuk sementara Seung-gil menariknya). Perasaan berdosa itu membuat Jean tak mampu menjanjikan apa pun lagi pada Bella. Satu-satunya janji yang ia buat telah digagalkan oleh Yuri Plisetsky.

[Ataukah ia sendiri yang sengaja menggagalkannya?]

Jean merasa tak pantas. Ia berpura-pura terluka atas kegagalannya. Ia berpura-pura membutuhkan waktu untuk merenung—melalui liburan ini. Menemui Lee Seung-gil, meminta lelaki tak berdosa itu untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, melenyapkan kekecewaannya karena gagal meraih medali emas; karena gagal menepati janji untuk menikahi Bella. Jean sudah seperti pengecut. Ia menumpahkan lukanya pada Seung-gil. Ia membuat Seung-gil memasang wajah seperti itu; mata sendu dengan bibir bawah digigit. Lukanya membuat lelaki itu terluka juga.

"Jangan bayangkan siapa pun selain aku, Jean. Yang sekarang ini bersamamu adalah aku."

Ciuman di warung soju berlanjut sampai ke kamar hotel. Seung-gil terbaring pasrah seraya memandangnya. Kedua tangan lelaki itu menangkup wajah Jean, seakan memohon. Jean mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuh Seung-gil. Ia tidak mampu lagi menahan diri. Ciuman kembali dilancarkan—lebih liar, lebih dalam. Seung-gil mengerang di bawah tubuhnya. Jean menyentuh, menyentuh, menyentuh. Kulit Seung-gil serupa alabaster, putih pucat indah. Bahkan lebih indah daripada Isabella. Jean merutuk. Jangan membandingkan.

Semua ini bermula dari perkenalan halo yang sederhana, lalu dilanjut lebih intim melalui sebotol minuman yang memabukkan—efeknya lebih dahsyat ketimbang dimabuk cinta. Keduanya masih meraih satu sama lain dalam tanda tanya; apa yang sebetulnya mereka lakukan ini; kenapa menjadi sedemikian abstrak. Tanpa kata cinta, tanpa kata rindu, penyatuan membaur begitu saja seolah suatu hal yang lumrah. Jean lupa pada eksistensi Bella seperti Seung-gil yang juga lupa pada eksistensi perempuan cantik itu. Mereka melupakan segala hal; mereka hanya tahu untuk saling terhubung melalui ciuman-ciuman dan penyatuan.

Problematika kompleks yang disusun berdasarkan peristiwa-peristiwa sederhana.

"Apakah aku membuatmu terluka, Seung-gil?"

Jean tidak berharap lelaki itu mengangguk. Tapi dia mengangguk.

"Tapi kau juga membuatku bahagia, Jean."

Jean mengulas senyum tipis. Seung-gil sangat berbeda—tidak lagi mengatakan kalimat kejam, tidak pula bersikap dingin padanya. Seung-gil sudah membuka diri, membuka hati. Dan Jean adalah penyebabnya.

"Semua manusia tampaknya begitu; memberi kebahagiaan sekaligus kesedihan."

Jean menyadarinya. Seung-gil benar. Ia juga bahagia ketika bersama Bella, tapi ia juga merasa sedih. Hal itu juga berlaku ketika Jean menghabiskan waktu bersama Seung-gil—seperti saat ini. Ia merasa bahagia dapat berjumpa lagi dengan lelaki itu, melepas kerinduan yang tak pernah diucapkan secara lisan, melupakan sejenak kekecewaan. Ia juga merasa sedih sebab segenap pertemuan ini selalu diakhiri hal yang sama; perpisahan, selamat tinggal (dan ia akan kembali lagi pada realita—pada Bella, bahwa hanya perempuan itu yang boleh bersanding di sampingnya di altar gereja).

"Aku ingin memperpanjang visa."

Seung-gil tersenyum samar. Ada derai air mata yang tertangkap Jean. Mereka kembali berciuman, kembali hilang kendali. Masa bodoh. Jean masih enggan pulang. Ia belum puas menikmati kebahagiaannya bersama Seung-gil. Ia belum ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal.[]

* * *

 **11:53 PM – October 5, 2017**

Yuuri! on Ice milik MAPPA, Mitsuro Kubo dan Tadashi Hiramatsu. Fanfiksi ini dibuat atas dasar memenuhi asupan tanpa maksud mengambil keuntungan materi. Rating sebetulnya M, tapi saya taruh T saja karena tidak sampai enaena. Omong-omong, apa hanya saya di sini yang berlayar di kapal JJSeung? /cry


End file.
